Lei Tong
'Lei Tong '''is a former officer of Liu Zhang and helped in the defense against Shu but was surrounded and surrendered. During the defense of Ba Xi, he fights well against Zhang He, but his route of escape is cut off by Wei support troops and he is killed in battle. Role in GamesEdit In ''Dynasty Warriors 3, Lei Tong and Wu Lan only appear at Yi Ling fighting for the Shu forces against the Wu army. For Dynasty Warriors 4, Lei Tong appears more often under his first lord Liu Zhang before Yi Ling. QuotesEdit Historical InformationEdit Romance of the Three KingdomsEdit Life under Liu Zhang and the Battle of ChengduEdit Lei Tong served under Liu Yan and Liu Zhang, and in 213 AD, the latter invited Liu Bei to hold off Zhang Lu. Liu Bei, however, turned against Liu Zhang and attacked him instead. After Deng Xian had been killed by Liu Bei's army, Liu Zhang sent Wu Yi to help. Wu Yi requested that the officers Wu Lan and Lei Tong accompany him, and so they did. When they got to the city of Luoxian, which Zhang Ren and Leng Bao, two other officers of Liu Zhang, were holding, Wu Lan and Lei Tong stationed troops nearby a river in order to drown Liu Bei's army at a request by Leng Bao. Liu Bei, however, soon found out about the plan and ordered his own generals, Huang Zhong and Wei Yan, to patrol vigilantly. Later, when Wei Yan attacked and captured Leng Bao, Lei Tong alerted Wu Lan about the incident. Their support force was unexpectedly smashed by Huang Zhong, so they fled in defeat. Leng Bao was later executed by Liu Bei. Ling Bao prepared to cut the channel, but was attacked by Wei Yan. Ling Bao was easily captured. Lei Tong saw this and alerted Wu Lan. However, their support force was smashed by Huang Zhong, and they fled in defeat. Ling Bao was executed by Liu Bei. Liu Bei's advisor, Pang Tong, was killed by arrow shot in an ambush led by Zhang Ren. Wei Yan, who was leading the rear guard, tried to escape to Luoxian, but Lei Tong led a troop with Wu Lan to attack. Wei Yan was almost captured if it not for the efforts of Huang Zhong, who appeared as reinforcements and saved his ally. Nevertheless, Lei Tong's and Wu Lan's force regrouped and took Liu Bei's camp, forcing the ruler to flee to Fu Pass. Eventually, Zhuge Liang, yet another advisor of Liu Bei's, arrived from Jing with Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei. Wei Yan and Huang Zhong had been attacking Zhang Ren, but in a plan by the latter, stopped by Lei Tong and Wu Lan. Zhang Ren charged straight for Liu Bei, and succeeded, driving Liu Bei off. Though the Liu Zhang generals skirmished with Huang Zhong and Wei Yan for several more days, Zhang Fei was sent in to surround his enemies. Wu Lan and Lei Tong surrendered, and their plea was accepted. Zhang Ren, however, was not spared and was executed. Liu Zhang was forced to surrender, while Lei Tong was one of the many generals who were promoted in Liu Bei's command. He was sent to help Zhang Fei defend Ba Xi. The Skirmishes at BaxiEdit In 218 AD, Cao Cao sent his cousin, Cao Hong along with Zhang He to attack Yi. Cao Hong sent Zhang He to attack Baxi, where Lei Tong and Zhang Fei were positioned as garrison commanders. With his enemy bringing thirty thousand troops with him, Zhang Fei ordered Lei Tong to ambush Zhang He with five thousand elite troops while he fought Zhang He head on. Zhang Fei and Zhang He fought twenty bouts, and Lei Tong forced his enemies to retreat with his ambush. The next day, Lei Tong led an attack to Dangqu Hill, where Zhang He fled, but was driven back. For each of the next fifty days, while the siege continued, Zhang Fei got drunk. Zhuge Liang realized Zhang Fei's drinking was a ploy, and sent Wei Yan to transport good Chengdu wine with a relief force. Zhang Fei used the wine to attract Zhang He, and the Cao general, thinking Zhang Fei's intoxication would be the death of him, ambushed Zhang Fei and thrust through him. Immediately he found out that instead of being the general, it was a figure of straw. The real Zhang Fei attacked and dealt a crushing blow to Zhang He, who retreated to his base, only to find that Wei Yan and Lei Tong had seized it. Zhang He retreated to Wakou Pass to regroup. That next day, Lei Tong dueled with Zhang He, forcing him to retreat. Lei Tong pursued, and fell into an ambush. Zhang He turned around and stabbed Lei Tong, thus ending him. Category:Characters